Destiny Isn't Written In Stone
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: S+S/M+Y/A+T/ All of the sailor soldiers are invited to Kinmoku even Haruka but Usagi can't go for a reason so she did something unexpected. Pls R+R


Destiny Isn't Written In Stone  
  
Hello minna! I'm Keiran Kou and this is my first time to write a Seiya and Usagi fanfic. Please bear with me. Thank you  
  
The sun is shining brightly giving warmth to people. The wind blows fairly making the trees dance. The cherry blossoms blooming in the park, showing its beauty and spreading its fragrance ubiquitously. All in all it's a very pleasant day.  
  
??????: UUUUSSSAAGGIIII!!!!! Wake up now! Its already half past seven! You're going to be late.  
  
Usagi: WWAAAHHH!!! I'm still sleepy besides its Saturday. (She then buried her face in the pillow.) (Then she spoke very surprised) AAAAAHHHH!!! Its Tuesday right?  
  
Luna: Well duh Usagi it is Tuesday. Now you have to---  
  
Luna didn't finish what he was saying 'coz Usagi is already running like crazy in different directions trying to prepare herself to school.  
  
Usagi(narrating): Hello! I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm 17 yrs. old and a second year. You may see me as a normal teenage klutz but as a matter of fact I am the fighter of love and justice Sailormoon.  
  
After preparing she speedily goes to the kitchen.  
  
Ikuko: Breakfast is ready dear.  
  
Usagi: Im just gonna eat it along the way. (She then grab a toast and put it in her mouth. She then got her lunch and another toast on her opposite hand) Bye Mom! Bye Dad!  
  
Kenji: When will that girl grow? (He then returned to reading the newspaper.  
  
Usagi tiptoed herself towards her chair so not to produce any noise. Unluckily.  
  
Sensei Haruna: TSUKINO-SAN YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!!! Detention after school. (She then went on with the lecture)  
  
Usagi sat down and listened but after a few minutes she felt bored and next thing we know is she drifted of to sleep. After a couple of hours the school bell rang.  
  
BBBRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi (startled): Waahhh!!!(and she fell down from her seat. All her classmates laughed and her teacher just shook her head.  
  
At the school ground. Usagi(wailing): Im so hungry! Classes are really so boring!  
  
Rei: You are always hungry Odango Atama! Your stomach is bottomless.  
  
Usagi: Am not!  
  
Rei: Are to!  
  
Usagi: Am not!  
  
Rei: Are to!  
  
Everyone: sweatdrop  
  
Makoto: When are those gonna ever change?  
  
Minako: I say in the future.  
  
Ami: (looking up behind the book) Based on my calculations, it would be never.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After school the others except Usagi (^_^ u know why) are at the Crown.  
  
Rei: When will that Odango Atama change?  
  
Makoto: Don't be too tough on her Rei. (See's Usagi speedily approaching them)Look here she comes.  
  
Usagi: Sorry I am late its just that-------  
  
Rei: No need to explain Odango brain. We are used to you always late.  
  
Usagi: Am not!  
  
Rei: Are to!  
  
Usagi: Am not!  
  
Rei: Are to!  
  
Everyone: sweatdropped  
  
Makoto was about to say when Minako interrupted her.  
  
Minako: Don't ask.  
  
Ami: Usagi?  
  
Usagi: (stopped arguing and looked at Ami) Yes Ami?  
  
Ami: Uhhmm. Don't you have a date planned with Mamoru-san  
  
Usagi: Uh-oh! (shouting) WWWAAAHHH!!!! I forgot. Oh my god I have to go! Ja ne! (then she scurried away)  
  
Everyone: double sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
At the park, Mamoru was waiting patiently for Usagi. After a few minutes he saw Usagi running towards him.  
  
Usagi: Im sorry Mamo-chan. I really forgot.  
  
Mamoru: Are you alright Usako? I was really worried about you. I thought something happened.  
  
Usagi: (downcast) I'm sorry Mamo-chan.  
  
Mamoru: Its alright Usako. So. c'mon lets go.  
  
Usagi: Where?  
  
Mamoru: To the carnival.  
  
Usagi: Okay!  
  
At night Usagi was about to sleep when her communicator went off.  
  
Usagi: Yes?  
  
Minako: Usagi emergency senshi meeting. At the Hikawa shrine (pls. correct me if I am wrong. I don't have time to look for the right term.).  
  
Usagi: About what?  
  
Minako: Just come here and you will know. Ja!  
  
Usagi: What was that all about?  
  
Anyway she hurriedly wore a decent dress. And she then ran towards the Hikawa shrine.  
  
Usagi: Im here! (she shouted)  
  
Rei: Sssshh!!! Lower your voice. My grandpa might wake up.  
  
Usagi: Ooopppsss...sorry. So now will you tell me what's going on?  
  
Rei: Makoto you tell her.  
  
Makoto: No.not me. What about you Ami?  
  
Ami: I cant. I'm too excited to speak.  
  
Minako: Alright I will tell you. Please don't be shocked.  
  
Usagi: What is it. (almost shouting) Minako: There is a letter for us.  
  
Usagi: A what?  
  
Minako: A letter for us. And guess who is it from.  
  
Usagi(excited): From who?  
  
Minako: Its from the starlights.  
  
Usagi:WHAT!!!!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, is it bad? Good? C'mon people review this fic so I would know if I'm gonna continue this or not. Plz. (kneels in front of readers) I beg you! Review, review and review. Thanks and ja ne! 


End file.
